


When Mikey Met Spidey

by Zelgadis55



Series: Writer-Nexus Challenges [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelgadis55/pseuds/Zelgadis55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the next Battle Nexus Tournament, Mikey discovers some resentments run deep. Someone doesn't want him to compete so they get rid of him and now he finds himself in a new dimension, face-to-face with the web-head himself... but why does he have to be the damsel? Comments, thoughts and concrit always welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Mikey Met Spidey

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my entry for the [](http://writer-nexus.deviantart.com/)[Main Battle Tier 3](http://fav.me/d8z31bm). Our challenge to write a crossover between TMNT and either the Marvel or DC universes.  
>   
> 

Rating: T (for just a couple of little words)

 

**When Mikey Met Spidey**

 

“Master Splinter! Bros! Sorry I'm late! There was this woman stuck up...”

“Ya mean a cat, right? Woman's cat up a tree, yeah yeah,  heard that excuse before, knuckle head!”

“Noooo Raph. The woman was stuck up the side of a building. She was on one of those window washer things and one of the cables broke. She was barely holding on and would have fallen if not for me,” Mikey struck a heroic pose, “the _Turtle Titan_!”

“While it is most commendable you saved this woman, Michelangelo, you could have called afterwards to let us know you would be late instead of allowing us to worry,” Splinter admonished, looking sternly at his buoyant son.

“I'm really sorry, Sensei,” Mikey hung his head chagrined. “So um... do you mind waiting long enough for me to stop home to change and grab my 'chucks?” The turtle peeked up hopefully at his father.

Splinter's whiskers twitched in annoyance. “I most certainly do mind. We are already late Michelangelo and the Daimyo expected us nearly an hour ago. As ninja, you must be prepared at all times. I will not stop you from 'playing' superhero but I do dislike you doing so without your weapons.” Splinter stepped away from the wall, motioning his sons to step back. “Let this be a lesson to you, Michelangelo.”

“Yes Sensei,” Mikey sighed. 'Great, while I love being the Turtle Titan, I don't wanna go to the Battle Nexus in costume or without my babies...”

Mikey and his brothers watched as Splinter performed the ritual spell to take them to the sacred arena, Mikey's mind wandering to the previous few times he'd been there. It was hard to believe it was three whole years since the first time, so much had happened since. They had made some very good friends and many terrible enemies. As Mikey walked through the glowing portal, he only hoped that none of that history would rear its ugly, vindictive head.

-:-

Warriors were arriving in droves now. The crowd of hopefuls was already three times the size it was during their first tournament and the atmosphere practically electric with excitement; in fact, so was the crowd. Mikey snickered as he noticed sparks literally flying between a small group of aliens he hadn't seen before. The preliminaries wouldn't start until morning but Mikey was already beginning to feel some trepidation. As a result, Mikey had needed to get out for a while and so he wandered through the night market, actually grateful about the added anonymity still being clad in his costume lent him.

Catching sight of the mountain Leo had taken him up before his rematch the last time they were here, Mikey couldn't help but feel a touch calmer. He fingered a nunchaku, grateful at the reminder that Leo _always_ had his shell, even at the times he really didn't deserve such thought.

Distracted as he was, Michelangelo didn't realise he'd left behind the crowds of the busy plaza until his arms were suddenly viciously grabbed from the sides and a hand clasped tightly across his mouth. He was immediately lifted from his feet and whisked around a corner, through a doorway and into an empty building.

Empty that is but for the exception of a group of very large, very angry looking aliens the same race as his old rival. Mikey gulped and struggled to break free of the tight grasp upon his arms but to no avail. He kicked backwards as hard as he could but due to being held dangling in mid air, it was impossible to get the leverage needed and the Levram behind didn't budge except to clench painfully tighter over Mikey's mouth.

“Get the portal ready, Olaffur!”

“Of course, Ssor.”

“Don't see why we can't just kill him now.”

“If we killed him now Ognirref, the Battle Nexus would be brought to a halt while they investigate. Better to be rid of the 'champion' where he won't be found instead. We can easily track him down to get full revenge for Kluh and Ammag after. Do you understand now?”

As he listened to the rough voices around him, Mikey felt his fear spiking. Suddenly all went quiet as Olaffur began to chant and Mikey's terror reached a crescendo, morphing into full blown panic as the portal formed. That was when he was cuffed harshly across the back of his head.

Stunned as he was, Mikey suddenly realised he'd just been thrown through the portal and he was helpless to prevent a thing.

-:-

Mikey fought to blink open his eyes  as the sickening sensation of tumbling out of control filled his being. Even with his mask protecting his eyes, the rushing wind caused them to water terribly. Blink, window. Blink, clouded moon. Blink, wall. Blink, distant pavement. Flashes of imagery rushed past his vision and Mikey couldn't help but cry out as he plummeted, too far from any building to even attempt slowing his rapid descent.

The flapping of materiel filling his hearing brought Mikey back to awareness and he stopped screaming at the reminder he was still in costume. Immediately spreading his limbs, he grabbed the corners of his cape to slow his fall like a makeshift parachute, all the while looking sharply down the sides of the two closest buildings for any protuberance that could help.

There!

Mikey released his cape even as he heard it start to tear and reached for his grappling hook. “Gotta time it...” he muttered, spinning the tool as he continued to fall. Abruptly something slammed into him, shocking the breath from his lungs and even though his eyes automatically closed on impact, he could feel himself rising in an arc.

Suddenly Mikey felt solid ground beneath his boots as a concerned voice asked if he was all right. He forced his eyes open to find himself standing on a rooftop while some stranger in a costume held his shoulders, supporting the shaky turtle.

“Hey, can you hear me? I asked if you are all right?” the concerned voice repeated insistently. “Do you need a hospital?”

Mikey's eyes widened in fright at the terrifying prospect. He hurriedly pulled away from the stranger's solid grip, stumbling slightly in his haste and shaking his head as he backed into the nearest parapet. “I'm fine!” Mikey squeaked quickly. “I don't need any hospitals!”

For the first time he was able to fully see the person who saved him and it was definitely no one Mikey had ever seen before. He was clad head to toe in red, blue and black spandex with not even the tiniest glimpse of skin showing and there was a stylised spider emblem emblazoned on the centre of his chest with web patterns all over.

“Are you sure? You seem to be in shock,” the strange hero persisted worriedly.

Mikey nodded emphatically. “Positive dude! Just, heh, got a fright, that's all.” Mikey looked him up and down, gawking in barely concealed excitement. “Are you a new hero? Do the Justice Force know about you yet? Is this your first night out? Are you...”

“Woah there!” Mikey's saviour laughed. “Slow down. No, I'm not new, I've been doing this job for close to ten years now and sorry but I have no idea who the Justice Force are. Are you _sure_ you're feeling all right?”

Mikey stared doubtfully at the hero, “I'm fine dude, I promise! Just got a bit of a headache.” Mikey reached up, gingerly touching where he'd been hit prior to finding himself falling. There was a lump there but little else.

“Ten years? How come I've never heard of you then? Are you a well kept secret or something?” Mikey gasped, a terrible thought occurring to him, “You don't... wipe people's memories do you? You know, so that people don't remember you like in 'Men in Black'? You're not gonna wipe _mine_ are you? I'll keep your secret, promise! I'm a superhero too, the Turtle Titan, so you can trust me!” Mikey couldn't see the masked man's face at all but he got the distinct impression he was looking at him as if he were crazy; a feeling Mikey knew all too well from the looks his own family often directed at him.

“Have you been living under a rock all these years? Everyone's heard of Spider-man,” the man asked with dubious surprise. “I've had so much bad press courtesy of Jolly Jonah I'm surprised you aren't throwing rotten eggs at me for saving your life.”

Mikey took another good look up and down at the self proclaimed Spider-man, trying desperately to keep his natural superhero fan nature from taking control. Reluctantly, he tore his gaze away to stare out over the city as he remembered the Levram tossing him through the portal. Since they had wanted him out the way, there was no way he was in his home dimension, which would explain a lot. They probably assumed he knew the spell to take him back to the Nexus and since it was location specific, they would definitely have sent him to a random place he couldn't make his way back from. As Mikey gazed at the city laid out before him, he took in the obvious differences.

A couple of the buildings were new to him, that one over there was damaged and currently undergoing repairs and that one in the distance... back home it had been totalled during the Triceraton Invasion a couple of years ago, yet here it was, still standing in its full glory. Even many of the neon signs were completely different from what he knew.

“'Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore.',” Mikey unconsciously quoted aloud. This was not his first time separated from his family and cast into a different dimension and Mikey was beginning to get the distinct impression that this wouldn't be the last time either. He was getting to be a old hand at this kind of situation...

“Turtle Titan?” Spider-man's voice questioned, sounding somewhat suspicious. Mikey turned to face him, his visage showing its trademark grin.

“Everything's cool, dude. Some cheating goons were just afraid go up against the Battle Nexus Champion so they tossed me into a different dimension to get rid of me,” Mikey shrugged, pretending being thrown alone into another world didn't phase him. “They'll start the tournament without me and I won't get a chance to compete but hey, it's okay. My family will find me once it's over. I just gotta wait it out 'til then, no biggie!”

“How long will that take?”

Mikey felt as though the hero asking was suddenly even more suspicious and that worried him slightly. “Dunno, few days? The Daimyo won't stop the tournament until it's over so they won't be able to  look for me until then.”

“And what do you intend to do while you wait?” Spider-man asked nonchalantly and Mikey recognised his growing concern. About him or for him though, he couldn't tell.

“I'll just find this world's version of my family and chill with them,” Mikey assured cheerfully with a confidence he didn't actually feel. He'd seen enough 'Sliders' and 'Star Trek' to know the chance of them not existing or simply being elsewhere was a very real possibility. 'Only gotta hold out a few days at the most. My bros'll definitely find me! Just hope it's before the Levram come after me.'

“Hey, thanks for saving my she... uh... saving me, dude!” Mikey grinned brightly and with a cheery wave, jumped over the side of the building.

Spidey's eyes went wide under his mask as he watched the questionable other-dimensional visitor simply jump, despite the fact he'd been falling to his death minutes before. He rushed to the edge prepared to shoot webbing after the seemingly suicidal Turtle Titan but relaxed when he saw him jumping lightly from handhold to handhold on the way down. Still, in all his years on the job, Spidey had had plenty of encounters with people from other worlds and dimensions, not all of them nearly as friendly as they first seemed. He didn't know anything about this strange costumed hero he'd just met but he was determined to keep an eye on him and curtail any trouble he may bring.

Before the Turtle Titan could disappear from view, Spider-man tossed a tracer after him. His aim true, Spidey nodded in satisfaction and continued on his way; he had a prior engagement with a very special lady and as usual, he was late.

-:- 

Spider-man swung between the skyscrapers on his usual late evening patrol, as always varying his route. As he travelled, he kept his senses alert, hoping to pick up the tracer he'd planted on the other-dimensional stranger the previous night. Instinctively, he wanted to trust the young adventurer but bitter experience with one of his own counterparts of all people, had taught him not to take those from other realities at face value. That wasn't the only bad experience either, there were certainly plenty to pick from; he'd had a very prolific career after all.

As the webbed Avenger finally sensed his tracer, a scream could be heard in the distance combining with a mild warning of danger from his spider-sense. Worried, Spidey automatically switched directions in mid-air, angling his swing towards the disturbance.

Arriving on the roof above the commotion, Spidey stopped when he sensed the signal of his tracer from right beside him. To his surprise no one was there but it made more sense once he saw a pile of discarded clothing. He reached down and touched it for a closer look, recognising the accoutrements as belonging to the stranger from last night.

 _“Step into the light, drop your weapons on the ground and kick them away or the girl gets a facial!”_  an anxious voice yelled belligerently from below.

Spider-man cursed himself as the reminder of more important things all but slapped him in the face. He peered over the edge to scope out the situation below; last thing he wanted was to unintentionally make things worse.

What appeared to be an oversized, bipedal turtle was crouching in the light, carefully placing two weapons on the ground side by side. Five thugs stood nearby, one of them holding a knife to a terrified young woman's cheek. Even from where Spidey crouched, he could see the hostage staring pleadingly towards her would be saviour and he appeared to be locking eyes with her in return.

Spidey glanced around the battleground, taking note of a number of unconscious bodies littering the alleyway. He was surprised by the realisation that the mutant below had obviously taken them out exceedingly quickly; after all, it hadn't taken long to get here after hearing the screams.

“Fuck! _Another_ costumed freak?” a second thug complained loudly before turning his head to the side and spitting. “Told ya we should have moved to Chicago! Less trouble with local do-gooders there!”

“Is it a costume or just another freaking mutant? Why can't you damned muties mind ya damn own business?” someone else exclaimed.

“And let you miss out on the glory of meeting cute, little ol' me?” the turtle asked.

“Shut up! You were told to kick the weapons away!”

“Okay dude, I'm kicking.”

Spidey watched as the turtle slowly kicked one weapon out in front a couple of metres; the criminal followed the movement with eyes and head. Spider-man itched to move in but needed to wait for a chance or he could risk the woman's life.

“And the other one!”

The Turtle Titan sans costume began to slide the other weapon away and the thug holding the hostage relaxed slightly. Suddenly the strange hero burst into action, lifting his weapon with his toes as he kicked, flinging it straight at his adversary's face with unerring accuracy. As the hood flinched, the turtle launched himself forward, snatching up the other weapon, a nunchaku, Spidey could now make out, in the same motion as grabbing the woman with his other hand and striking her assailant's jaw with the hard, wooden handles of his clutched weapon.

Spidey watched as the turtle thrust the woman to the dubious safety of the dumpster behind them for protection, then began whirling the dangerous weapon, jumping into the fray. Even if he wasn't as fast as Spider-man himself, Spidey was impressed by the speed and skill the stranger exhibited.

It was all over in just over thirty seconds and it was all Spidey could manage not to applaud.

The other-dimensional mutant quickly slipped back into the shadows and Spider-man was hard pressed to see him any more.

“It's safe to come out now, dudette. Your friend is waiting for you on the street.”

The young woman crawled from her hiding place and shakily stood. She faced the direction her rescuer's voice emanated from and called out, “Th... thank you!” before taking off for the street.

There was no further movement for a couple of minutes until Spidey suddenly became aware of a shadowy figure climbing up the fire-escape, occasionally jumping and flipping. As the figure reached the abandoned costume, he picked it up and started putting it back on.

“That was some show Turtle Titan,” Spider-man spoke suddenly, causing the other to jump in fright. “You know, most costumed heroes actually _wear_ the duds when they fight crime.”

The Turtle Titan slipped deeper into the shadows and eerily his voice seemed to come from several different directions as he spoke. Spider-man wondered if the guy was actually faster than he thought or if he was just that skillful throwing his voice. From his observations, he opted for the latter.

“You were watching me, Spider-dude?”

Overcome with sudden embarrassment at being caught out, Spider-man chuckled, “It's Spider-man, not Spider-dude and uh, yeah. I was about to come help but when I saw the situation, I realised you didn't actually need it.”

The stranger stepped out into the light, fully clad in costume, “Heh, those dudes were lamer than drunk Purple Dragons.”

Spider-man canted his head curiously, “Purple Dragons? No, wait!” he suddenly remembered. “Let me tidy up down there and then we can talk.” With that, Spidey flipped over the parapet and down to the ground below. He webbed up the fallen punks and quickly placed a call to the police with his Avengers issued phone before making his way back to the roof.

To Spidey's surprise, the other-dimensional hero was gone; from the way he spoke he'd been so sure the other was lonely and would have relished the chance for someone to talk to. For a moment, Spidey considered respecting the mutant's privacy, he certainly seemed like one of the good guys but... He lifted his head, searching out the signal that was lightly triggering his spider-sense and followed. There were too many unanswered questions and he had a responsibility to investigate.

-:- 

Nearly an hour later, after a few necessary detours, Spider-man caught up with the erstwhile visitor just as Turtle Titan slipped back into the shadows. Spidey peered into the darkness but even with his enhanced sight, there was no sign of him. Thanks to the tracer however, he knew exactly where the other was.

“Why'd you run?”

“You've been following me,” the answer accused.

Spider-man had no argument for denial. “... Yes...”

“Why?”

“Because I don't know you and you're from another dimension,” Spidey admitted reluctantly.

The silence felt unnatural.

“And let's just say I've had bad experiences with people from other worlds. I needed to know if you were a threat.”

“And what do you think?”

Spidey laughed, “You're definitely a threat but far as I can tell, only to the bad guys.” He paused, then curiosity consuming asked, “So why _did_ you ditch the costume for the wonder bunch back there? Did you plan on stunning them into submission with your naked body?”

Turtle Titan came out of hiding, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, “Eheh. It's always been my dream to be a superhero so I decided to become one, flashy costume and all,” he shrugged, “but I learnt my first time out when it's time to stop playing. There were too many of them and I had no idea how good they were and since I move better without the cape and shield, it was better to just be true to myself.”

“... Being a superhero isn't a game, Titan. People could get hurt...”

“I know, dude.”

“Hmm... I'm glad you are at least responsible enough to recognise that.”

Turtle Titan snorted in amusement, “Can I get that in writing? Or better yet, a voice recording? My bros'll never believe it otherwise.”

Spidey laughed before sobering. “That reminds me, were you able to find family here?”

“Nuh...” he shook his head. “Couldn't find any sign they ever even existed here. It's really okay though! When the tournament's over, I'll be found.” Turtle Titan added brightly and Spidey was under the impression he was trying to convince himself.

“So where did you spend the night?”

“I didn't. Searched every place we ever made our home, then got a few hours sleep during the day out of sight in the sewers.”

Spider-man was aghast. He knew there were plenty forced to make their homes in undesirable places like the sewers or hide there out of necessity, the Morlocks for example and he'd been down there often enough himself but still... Their meeting notwithstanding, Spidey was under the distinct impression this other-dimensional hero was a survivor and could look out for himself but the fact was, he was alone and without anyone to turn to right now. If Spidey himself were still a solo act, as Peter Parker he wouldn't have been in a position to offer aid but as an Avenger...

“Have you eaten yet?” Spidey asked suddenly.

“Was actually looking for somewhere to scavenge from when I came across the wannabes back there.”

“Scavenging?” Spidey asked, unable to keep the horror out of his voice. Again, he knew for many people it was a necessity but to hear of a displaced hero being forced into that situation...

“It's cool, I'm used to it. We have friends who help us get things when we really need them now but otherwise scavenging's all we've ever known.” Turtle Titan shrugged cheerfully.

Spidey made up his mind, “I can't exactly carry cash in this costume...”

“It _is_ a bit formfitting,” Turtle Titan snickered.

Spidey grinned back, he already liked this stranger, “... but I can offer you a place to stay.”

“Dude, we barely even know each other and you're already inviting me back for the night? I hope there's dinner involved first.”

Spider-man couldn't help but laugh, “Yeah, friend gave me the key to this charming little cottage he owns. After dinner, I'm sure we can work out some way to entertain ourselves.”

“Heh! We're not even on a first name basis yet. Hi! I'm Mikey!” Mikey gave an almost mocking laugh.

“Nice to meet you, Mikey. Sorry that I can't reciprocate but I have people to protect and you never know could be listening. You can call me Spidey.”

-:- 

As Mikey followed Spidey through the night it became obvious he'd never be able to keep up with the other hero's full speed. While they travelled, he tried his hardest to keep his fanboying from taking over instead letting the voices of his more suspicious brothers echo within his head, reminding him how he knew nothing about Spider-man. Every instinct however told him he could trust the hero; after all, the dude _had_ saved his life. Mikey might have been able to save himself, he had the training and the grappling hook but he wasn't certain he could have escaped without at least serious injury otherwise.

Mikey watched Spidey detour a few times, rescuing and helping various humans when they needed it and finally, after witnessing numerous feats of derring-do, he could stand no more. “That was so cool! I've only see two superheroes faster than you,” he raved enthusiastically, “Silver Sentry and Zippy Lad! Oh and _maybe_ Raptar but not sure! I'd have to stick you side by side to be sure!”

Spidey looked askance at Mikey, unused to people gushing over him. “There's plenty of people faster than me.”

“Not in my world,” Mikey insisted, jumping to the next building. “So dude, do you have a way cool secret origin or is it natural? You know, like maybe you're an alien from another planet with a different colour sun or maybe you're from the Planet of the Spidernids or something?”

Spider-man laughed, “And people accuse _me_ of babbling.”

“Heh! Sorry dude but it's just you're a real _superhero_! Do they make comics about you? The heroes back home have comics about _their_ real life adventures!” Mikey suddenly sobered. “Oops! Sorry, I was doing it again. I really don't get to talk to many people outside my family, unless you count taunting Foot Soldiers.”

Spidey suddenly leapt away to street level, webbing a mugger in place and returning the stolen wallet to its ungrateful owner who snatched it testily.

Mikey watched silently from the roof, intent on learning as much about his new hero as he could in the short time he had. Once Spidey was back by his side, they began moving again. Mikey could tell running and leaping from roof to roof wasn't exactly Spider-man's style but rather he was holding back for Mikey's sake. “So... why is it that guy almost looked more scared and angry at you than the jerk who robbed him?”

Spidey sighed, “You noticed that huh? Let's just say I'm a victim of a lot of obloquy though since joining the Avengers things have been getting better. For some people though, old habits and all that.” Spidey suddenly smirked, “Not to change the subject or anything but as a mutant turtle, I kind of thought you'd be taller and bulkier, Michelangelo.”

“Huh? Why the shell would you think that?” Mikey stopped where he landed and stared in confusion. “Waaaait a minute! You just full named me and I'm sure I didn't say it?”

“Three brothers, right? And you learnt ninjutsu from a book?”

“Yeah and what? That doesn't even make sense dude and that's coming from me. We learnt from our Sensei who learnt from his Master,” Mikey replied. “Where are you even getting this from?”

“Oh, just from some badly produced movie I saw last year. A few things seemed a little similar somehow.”

Mikey snickered and started moving again, “As my bros keep pointing out, you can't believe everything you see on T.V. A movie? Really? With mutant ninja turtles? This I gotta see!”

Spidey grinned to himself, happy to have distracted his guest. “What do you know, we're here!”

Mikey stared in disbelief at the huge, lit up mansion spread over lush grounds across the road. “Thought you said a cottage, Spidey?”

“That's what the guy who owns it calls it.”

“Uh huh... Is there going to be other people there because I'm not really supposed to let humans see me.”

“You're in costume, right?”

“That won't stand up to close scrutiny in good lighting,” Mikey pointed out, mimicking Donnie's voice.

“It's fine, Mikey. No one here would care what you look like, only who you are inside. Besides, the rest of the Avengers are away on a mission right now and are unlikely to be back for a few days.”

-:-

Some time after the quick and dirty tour, Mikey was staring in wonder at the huge, state-of-the-art kitchen.

“Since, as an ex once told me I have the culinary skills of a wet paper bag, I can offer you cup noodles or grilled cheese sandwiches.”

Mikey laughed as his stomach loudly protested its continuing emptiness. “I'll take the cup noodles but can I make real food after?”

“Can you even cook?”

“Can I cook?” Mikey snorted. “Do turtles have shells? Does the sun rise in the east? Do pigs fly? _Wait_! Don't answer that one! You don't seem like the kinda guy who watches anime. Yeah, I can cook. Had to learn out of self preservation. Seriously dude, _never_ let my bros in the kitchen for anything other than a drink or cereal!”

“That bad, huh?”

“Enough to wanna be put out of your misery bad,” Mikey insisted dramatically. “Well, I may be exaggerating a bit but it's still mostly true.”

-:- 

Nearly two hours later, Spidey's phone rang. He left the room to answer it and once he came back he explained he had to leave for a while to meet up with someone who needed him but Mikey was free to occupy himself in the entertainment room or get some sleep in the guest room he'd been given. He also reminded Mikey not to go anywhere other than the areas he'd been shown or the security system would react. Spidey hadn't been able to clear Mikey for the majority of the mansion as it required the consent of at least five active Avengers to add someone new.

Once Spidey left, Mikey felt the loneliness creep in. He wished he could have gone with Spider-man but knew he would have only slowed the hero down. Instead, Mikey wandered over to the DVD cabinet, figuring if he put on a movie the voices would help fill the void. Mikey's eyebrow ridges raised with interest as he took in the vast collection. Though there were a few familiar titles, many of them were ones he'd never even heard of back home.

One particular title caught his interest and he pulled it out, staring at the cover with equal parts curiosity and trepidation. Finally he shrugged, put the disk in the player and settled on the couch to watch, munching on a packet of chips he'd brought from the kitchen.

The movie wasn't meant to be a comedy and yet Mikey had never even laughed so hard at any of his prized B grade horror and scifi movies as he did at this. He so badly wanted to show his family and friends, especially Raph and Donnie; the thought of their reactions better than any prank he could come up with.

In the middle of the movie's melodramatic climax, a live broadcast suddenly overrode the television. Mikey stared in dumbfounded disbelief until he remembered that he was in the totally cool headquarters of a superhero team; naturally current events would override entertainment.

_“This is Trish Tilby here with breaking news from Time's Square, urging all viewers to steer clear of the surrounding area as the latest disastrous conflict unfolds. After leaving a trail of destruction in their march through the city, what appears to be a group of nine aliens is currently at the centre of a hostage crises.”_

Mikey watched in horror as the camera panned to show more than twenty hostages huddled in fear on the raised area within the famous plaza. Encircling them, eight Levram, the ninth at the base of the stairs holding tightly onto a struggling and terrified woman.

 _“When asked their demands, they simply began asking for 'The Champion' to show himself before they begin killing hostages.”_ Trish stared directly into the camera, eyes pleading, _“We can only hope that whoever this 'Champion' is sees this report and is able to act to ensure the safety of our citizens or that the Avengers or Fantastic Four return to our fair city in time.”_

Mikey stared at the television screen with dread. They followed him to this dimension already? Did that mean the tournament was over so soon and rescue for him would be arriving any minute, leaving those people at the so-called mercy of the Levram? Or did it mean they were knocked out of the running early on and help was still far away? Mikey had no doubt he could handle a couple of them at a time but nine at once? That was just too much with their superior size and strength and Mikey couldn't even ask for help. He didn't know anyone except Spider-man and he had no idea how to get in contact with the hero or when he would return. Mikey was on his own against a group of malevolent aliens with a stupid grudge the size of the moon and they were renowned for not playing fair. If he failed, they would hurt or kill their hostages and anyone else they could get their grubby mitts on just to spite him.

It didn't matter though. Mikey knew he at least had to try!

He jumped to his feet and ran through the mansion in the direction he knew Time's Square to be. Mikey didn't bother stopping to grab his costume, there was no time and besides, he was better off without it this time. Unfortunately, he was in such a rush to get out and help those people that Spider-man's earlier warning completely slipped Mikey's mind.

A klaxon began blaring deafeningly loudly causing Mikey to jump in shock. As he stared around in confusion, Mikey noticed some kind of weapons poke from concealed areas on the walls and immediately begin firing upon him. Within moments, Mikey found himself driven into a nearby room. As he back flipped through the door, something cold quickly snaked around his left ankle and jerked him to a halt upside down in mid air. Mikey yelped out in fright, kicking at whatever it was holding him aloft with his free foot but to no avail. A few seconds later he managed to calm himself long enough to tilt his head and look up at his predicament. “Seriously?” Mikey groaned. A metallic cable coiled tightly around one leg with another about to wrap around the right. As fast as he could, the agile ninja swung his free leg away and bent his body up at the middle as if doing a sit up. He stretched his hands to his trapped ankle trying to pry it free but to his dismay, the coil loosened slightly only to quickly capture the closest hand as well, trapping wrist and ankle tightly together. Beginning to panic, Mikey flailed as he desperately tried to keep his remaining limbs free but another coil wrapped around his free leg and moments later, his remaining wrist was also taken.

And he hung there, helpless. One hand and ankle together, the other two limbs, opposite of each other, pulled to almost painful stretching point and suspended mostly upside down while being bombarded with the obnoxiously loud siren that just wouldn't shut up!

Recognising the futility, Mikey eventually stopped struggling and simply let his head hang backwards. It was one of the most uncomfortable positions he'd ever been stuck in, except possibly for that time he and Raph had been trapped together in a Port-a-potty in the middle of summer nearly a year ago. He'd had nightmares for weeks! Unfortunately holding his head up to ease the discomfort was exhausting.

“Really Mikey,” a laughing voice spoke up what felt like hours later, “I warned you about the security in the mansion.”

Mikey lifted his head, twisting as best he could to look the superhero in the eyes of his mask. “Lesson learned, Spider-dude. Get me out of this!” he whined. “ _Please_?”

Spidey leant back against the wall nonchalantly. “You look so comfy there, just hanging about.”

Mikey couldn't help the irritation that seeped into his voice, “Maybe _you_ should try it!”

Grinning under his mask, Spidey shot some webbing at the ceiling, climbed it and mimicked Mikey's position. “I could probably sleep like this.”

Mikey sent the hero his best Raph death glare before whining, “Come on, dude! I've been stuck like this for hours and it's really uncomfortable!”

“More like twenty minutes.”

“Same difference! Besides, there's lives at stake,” Mikey insisted. “I was watching that movie you mentioned when the news came on over the top of it. People are being held hostage in Time's Square!”

That got Spider-man's attention. He dropped instantly to the floor, flipping easily to land on his feet and Mikey couldn't help but admire how limber the guy was.

Spidey turned to a nearby monitor and pulled up the news report. When it was over, he announced, “I'd better get out there, especially since the rest of the Avengers are out of the country.” As he went to leave, Mikey yelped out.

“Not without me! You _need_ me!”

Spidey stopped and stared, “No offence, Mikey but I'm not really sure how the Turtle Titan would be of help in this instance.”

“I'm not going in costume, I'm going as me. Besides, it's _me_ they want!”

Spidey canted his head as he regarded the ridiculously trapped turtle, “You're this 'Champion' they're calling for?”

Mikey nodded emphatically, his head aching from the movement. “Yeah, I'm the previous Battle Nexus Champion. The Levram have a grudge against me because I beat Kluh in the previous tournament and because Kluh and his father Ammag were banished for disrespecting the rules and dishonourable behaviour during our rematch!”

“All right,” Spider-man acquiesced. He let a very relieved Michelangelo down and the two left.

-:- 

Carrying Michelangelo on his back, Spidey swung up one final time to land on a nearby building. The two ran lightly across to roof to the other side and peered down into Time's Square to take in the full scene. Just as they reached the edge, there was a sudden pained scream and a voice rang out.

 _“If the champion isn't here within ten minutes, I'll break more of her bones!”_  
  
Mikey's face hardened and he turned to face Spidey, “He'd do it too! Even if I gave myself to them, they'd still hurt or kill people just to spite me. The Levram don't care who they hurt to get revenge.”

“You make such charming friends,” Spidey replied wryly. “Do they have any weaknesses you know of?”

“Pride, anger and single-mindedness?” Mikey suggested after a moment. “Oh! They can also change size from a small, scrawny form which you _don't_ see down there to a hulked out form which you _do_ see; I found that one out the hard way... If you webbed them up they could easily shrink to escape if they aren't too stupid to think of it.”

“I'll bear that in mind. Anything else?”

“Uh... not that I...” Mikey trailed off as he noticed a figure walking towards the leader.

“ _I'm here!_ ” A familiar voice called, trying and failing to mimic Mikey's voice and light accent. Mikey couldn't help but snicker at his terrible effort. “ _So let these innocent citizens go free!_ ”

“One of your brothers?” Spidey asked, glancing down at the short mutant beside him.

“Yeah...” Mikey replied with a pained wince. “That's Leonardo. He's terrible actor, doesn't even sound like me! Leo must have left his swords and mask somewhere, hoping that they won't recognise the difference between us in the night.”

Spidey nodded, his quick mind thinking. Eight of the Levram encircled the large group of hostages so they couldn't get the captives free without being noticed but... “How are you at distractions, Mikey?”

“I'm the King of distractions,” Mikey crowed, “and of being distracted, heh!”

“Think you can hold their attention then? Keep the rest of the Levram focused on you, your brother and him,” Spider-man suggested, motioning towards the ringleader. “Then I can quietly take out a couple of them at the back while the rest have their eyes on you and slip the civilians out that way.”

Mikey nodded gleefully as he removed his mask and slid his nunchakus behind his shell where he'd still be able to reach but they wouldn't be easily seen. “Consider them distracted, dude,” he promised with a grin. “Annoying people's an art form and I have no intention of it becoming a dying art.”

The two quickly finalised their plan then separated. Spidey leapt from one roof to the next, stopping briefly on each as he worked his way to the back of the assembled group below while Mikey made his way to ground level, with as much noise as he could without calling out.

Mikey sauntered his way towards Ssor and Leo, keeping Leo on the opposite side and called out, “Hey, Ssor! Guess you're just as blind as stupid as Kluh was, huh? You can't even tell the difference between two mutant turtles. _Really_ lame, dude!” The words were his own but he skilfully mimicked Leo's voice. Mikey tossed a quick, reassuring grin at his brother, letting him know he was fine. Mikey held in his snicker at the sight of Leo's face, with its strange combination of intense relief and anger over Mikey spoiling his plan. 'Sorry bro, I know you were only trying to keep me safe, even though you didn't know if I was okay or not.'

“What trickery is this?” Ssor growled, looking from one turtle to the other.

Mikey shook his head slowly, a deliberately mocking expression on his face, “No trickery here, dude. Found this dimension's bros is all or is it that we found _him_ instead?”

Ssor's eyes widened and he looked about wildly.

Mikey pointed up with a smirk, “You're outnumbered, dude.”

Ssor snarled, “How can there be ten of them up there? There should only be five of you _total_!”

Now Leo spoke up; he wasn't in on Mikey's plan but he played along regardless, “Who ever said our family in this reality was small like in the other world?”

Mikey was pleased to see the other Levram also looking up or in his and Leo's directions and that Spidey had already removed one alien from the fight to come.

“They'll stay out of this but if you hurt anyone else, prepare for some serious butt whooping faster that you can cry for your mummy,” Mikey promised loudly and obnoxiously. “Anyway, you called so now what?” he asked, crossing his arms and leaning back slightly.

Ssor tightened his grip on his whimpering hostage's broken arm, “Now I get to break every bone in _your_ cheating body.”

“Sounds like a total riot,” Mikey swallowed, trying to hide his trepidation.

“Only one problem, dude,” Leo spoke up, tossing a quick commanding look at his brother, “You have a case of mistaken identity. I'm the turtle you're after. I'm the _Battle Nexus Champion_.”

Mikey couldn't help but roll his eyes again at Leo's acting; really, he _didn't_ sound like that! How many times had he rubbed in his victory over the last three years? How the shell was it possible that Leo could make such an awful effort of mimicking him? “So giving you acting lessons when we get out of this bro!” he muttered petulantly.

“Then I'll just break you both!” Ssor spat furiously.

 _“The hostages!”_ Spidey's perfectly timed voice rang out, _“They're gone!”_

Ssor turned, yelling furiously as he took in the scene, “ _What?_ ”

Mikey grinned, noticing Ssor's grip on the woman relax with the distraction. Both Mikey and Leo immediately rushed their adversary, Mikey grabbing his 'chucks from behind and setting them in motion. He jumped to direct one spinning handle to smash into Ssor's head while the other's chain wrapped around the enemy's own weapon. Mikey hurriedly yanked on it, pulling the alien off balance.

Leo grabbed the hostage's uninjured arm as he hit down at the limb holding her with his other hand. As gently as he could considering the circumstances, he pulled her away and led her to a waiting S.W.A.T. Team member on the outskirts of the area. To Leo's shock the man gave him a quick nod of acknowledgement before leading the woman away.

Leonardo glanced back to the battle, relieved to see Mikey holding his own against Ssor. To his surprise, he saw another costumed fighter in the mix, bouncing, flipping and leaping from foe to foe, spraying something in their faces and delivering the occasional undisciplined but effective punch or kick. He ran for the spot he had hidden his weapons and retrieved them before racing back towards his brother's side.

The S.W.A.T. Team moved in closer now the hostages were safe, though they kept their distance, recognising the need to let the heroes take care of the aliens but ready to step in as needed.

Ssor and three other Levram now surrounded Mikey while the remaining three looked as though they were somehow being tag-teamed by the strange hero and Leo wondered briefly how it was possible for one person to seemingly be everywhere at once. As he arrived back to help his obviously struggling brother, Leo earned a look of gratitude.

Leo immediately parried a deadly strike with both katana. “Why haven't our counterparts joined the fight?”

Back kicking the Levram attacking him from behind while fending off Ssor in front, Mikey shook his head once briefly, “Not real, bro. Just webbing.”

Leo had no idea what Mikey meant and resolved to find out later. He rapidly spun, slicing one opponent's weapon in half while kicking the other hard in the kneecap. The alien went down, howling from the agonising pain of the shattered cartilage.

“Come on Ssor,” Mikey mocked, guiding a single, spinning 'chuck to slam into his opponent's arm, “you're up against the Battle Nexus Champion but you're flopping about like a wet noodle. At least make it a challenge.”

Ssor sneered, “You're no longer champion.” He slashed one blade of his glaive at Mikey's plastron causing the ninja to duck abruptly and Ssor to strike down his own ally instead.

Mikey cast a glance Leo's way as he rolled to the side and back to his feet, backfisting Ssor's groin hard as he moved. “Is the competition over, Leo?”

“Only in recess for the night,” Leo replied shortly, jumping and attacking both opponents with a split kick to their chests. He heard a satisfying crack from the one whose knee he disabled before; he wouldn't be back up this time.

“There ya go, dude. I'm still champion until the new one is named,” Mikey laughed, both rubbing it in and covering the pang he felt at being denied the chance to try again, “and that's something a lameo loser like you will never be!”

Leo finally took down his remaining opponent after breaking through his defence and slicing a leg with a single katana. As the Levram dropped, clutching his gaping muscle, Leo struck him hard in the head with the hilt of his other weapon, knocking him out.  He turned to face Ssor as Spider-man somersaulted in, landing on the other side.

Ssor glanced around, swallowing at the sight of two ninja and one superhero converging on him while all his own people were down and out. “Three against one? Thought you were more honourable than that?”

“You know nothing of honour,” Leonardo replied coldly, shifting a katana so the light glinted off and into their adversary's eyes.

“This was meant to be between me and the former champion!” Ssor spat, head twisting from one to the next as he tried to keep an eye on all three.

“Should have kept it to the arena then,” Mikey drawled, “insteada messing with the Battle Nexus and turtle-napping me.”

“Something you really should have thought about before you took hostages and harmed innocent people in the city I've sworn to protect,” Spider-man said coolly.

“Damn you all!” Ssor snapped. “There're others that will step up to take revenge for the leaders of the Levram. Others stronger and more powerful than me! I was _only_ the first, you wait and see!”

“Hey, Spider-dude?”

“Yeah Mikey?”

“I've heard enough from him,” Mikey grinned cheekily.

Spidey grinned back, “You know what? Even _I_ think he talks too much and that's saying a lot.” Spider-man raised a single webshooter, pressing the palm switch and spraying a huge gob of webbing across the alien's mouth, effectively gagging him as Mikey and Leo jumped up in unison and delivered solid punches to opposite sides of Ssor's head causing the alien to crumple.

Leo looked up to see the S.W.A.T. Team moving in. “Mikey, let's go,” he hissed.

Mikey glanced around, then up at Spidey and the webhead laid a single hand on the turtle's shoulder.

“Relax guys, you're safe with me.”

The S.W.A.T. Team picked up the remaining webbed and unconscious aliens and looked in concern at the surrounded heroes. One in particular looked askance at Spidey, “Friends of yours, web-slinger?”

“Yes officer, they're good friends.” Spidey replied reassuringly, smiling beneath his mask as he spoke.

The officer looked at each, “Good job, heroes. Thank you for helping out here tonight.”

Leo's jaw dropped and as the law enforcement officers walked away, he asked “What just happened?”

“You're in the company of an Avenger,” Spidey explained then laughed. “Don't worry Leo, I'm still not exactly used to the royal treatment yet either.” Spider-man then leapt towards the nearest building, shooting out webbing as he jumped and landed on the roof moments later.

Mikey and Leo exchanged looks. “Dude's got moves,” Mikey grinned before following Spider-man.

“So I see,” Leo muttered, chasing after his brother and wishing he knew what exactly had been going on.

Once safely on the roof, Leo saw Spidey's web constructs that the hero was pulling down from sight. He turned back to Mikey, “So what about family here?”

“Dunno Leo, couldn't find any sign they ever existed. Maybe they're around but well hidden or maybe they were never in this world,” Mikey answered. He wished he knew for certain but at the same time, maybe it was better not knowing. “You got us a way back home, bro?”

Leonardo sighed as Spider-man joined them. “I don't even fully know the spell from home, let alone from another location in a completely different dimension; you know the symbols alter depending on where you are.”

“Yeah...”

“We just need to hold out and get under cover until the Battle Nexus is over and the Daimyo can bring us back,” Leo said firmly. “Don't worry Mikey, everything'll be fine.”

Mikey grinned, “I'm not worried about being here. I'm only worried about what'll happen if Raphie takes the championship this time.”

Leo snorted with affectionate amusement. “There'll be a lot of payback coming your way if he does, that's for sure.  As long as he keeps his head he has a very good chance. After all, there's no annoying brother goading him this time.”

Laughing, Mikey said, “Hey, I resemble that description.”

“Don't we all know it,” Leo replied dryly.

“How long is this tournament supposed to last?” Spider-man interjected curiously.

Leo turned to face him as he answered, “It all depends on the bouts really. There's some very good competition this year so it may even last another couple of days yet.”

“I see.”

To Spider-man's shock, Leonardo abruptly bowed. “Thank you for aiding my brother just now but we really should be going. Just because those officers let us be doesn't mean that anyone else will.”

“Uh, about that Leo,” Mikey began hesitantly, avoiding looking at his suddenly attentive brother, “I only knew what was going on 'cause I saw it on the news. There's cameras everywhere so everyone knows about us.”

Leo gave Mikey a withering look. “It was Times Square, of course there were.”

“Heh, yeah...”

“Hopefully we don't have counterparts here and we didn't just endanger their lives by being seen like that.”

“It should be fine, Leo,” Spider-man spoke up. “Based on what Mikey told me about your world earlier, this one is very different from what you know. Prejudice may be rampant but mutants are at least recognised as citizens by law so unless you do something wrong, the authorities won't go after you. I do strongly suggest you steer clear of Genosha though.”

“Genosha?”

“Never mind,” Spidey shook his head. “Anyway, my previous offer of a roof over your brother's head extends to you also.”

“I'm not so sure ab...” Leo began.

“Bro, Spider-man's cool. We can trust him.”

Leo regarded Mikey wearily, “Please tell me that's not your superhero fixation talking.”

“Nuh, it's not. Dude saved my life last night _and_ helped us tonight.”

-:- 

Back at Avenger's mansion, Mikey whipped up a late night snack while Spidey gave Leo the tour.

Spidey snickered as he led Leo back into the kitchen, “Just don't follow Mikey's example and forget about the security system. He learnt that lesson the hard way.”

Leo laughed, “Sounds typical of Mikey.”

“Ha ha!” Mikey scoffed, unimpressed at them talking about him while he was right there.

Spidey lifted his mask, revealing his mouth and nose as he sat at the table grinning evilly, “Would you like to see the footage?”

“Sure,” Leo smiled back.

“Wait! _What?_ I was _recorded?_ ”

“Of course.”

“ _Traitor!_ ” Mikey humphed. “Do either of you even _want_ to eat?”

“Of course we do Mikey, Spidey was only teasing,” Leo soothed quickly. He turned to Spidey once Mikey's shell was turned and mouthed, “Show me later, okay?”

Spidey nodded his assent and Mikey whipped his head back to stare suspiciously at the superhero before dishing up the omelette.

While they ate, Mikey asked Leo in concern, “So what happened, Leo? How'd you lose this time?”

Leo blinked and swallowed his mouthful, “I didn't lose, Mikey,” he said. “Honestly, when we realised you were missing, I wanted to drop out then and there but Raph thought you'd probably just chickened out.”

Mikey sniffed melodramatically, “As I'd ever _really_ do that.” Grinning he added, “Wouldn't stop me whining about it and threatening to though.”

“Yeah,” Leo laughed, “I know from bitter experience.”

Mikey poked out his tongue as Spider-man laughed.

“Anyway, like I said there were a lot of strong opponents this time. We only made it through the preliminaries and the first bout before running out of daylight today. After we broke for the evening and you still hadn't showed, we split up to find you.”

“You didn't wonder where I was last night?”

“Not really. The rest of us had an early night to be fresh for this morning so we just didn't realise. I'm sorry, Michelangelo.”

Mikey shrugged, “It's okay.”

“I came across two Levram talking about you so I trailed them and discovered they were planning to come after you since all but one was knocked out of the tournament already. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to message Don and Raph so I just followed through the portal before it could close and started looking for you.”

“Why didn't you just call my Shell-cell, bro?”

Leo gave Mikey that look and Mikey felt sheepish even before he heard the answer.

“I would have if someone would have only _charged_ their Shell-cell.”

“Hehe... good point...”

Leo turned to Spider-man, “What did you mean earlier when you said you weren't really used to 'The Royal Treatment' either?”

“Oh that... Before gaining my powers I was very much an outcast; friendless, bullied, you know, the usual treatment of geeks and nerds at school. Afterwards I didn't exactly know how to play nice with others or work _with_ them. I had a lot of trust issues and made a lot of mistakes, consequences of which carry over even to today,” Spidey explained. He took a long drink from his glass before continuing. “The negative press I received, despite saving lives, stopping criminals and supervillains didn't help much either. Even most of the other heroes distrusted me at first. That changed over the years but more recently, after trying to help stop a gaol break at a prison for superpowered felons, I was invited to join a new team of Avengers. Being on a highly respected team made a huge difference in public opinion. Still have plenty of naysayers though.

“Anyway, most of the team is away on a mission currently and I was unable to join them but if you guys are still here when they return, I'll ask Doc Strange if he knows a way to you get home. He's the Sorcerer Supreme so if magic is involved he's your best chance.”

“Thank you, Spider-man,” Leo said warmly. “We truly appreciate everything you have done to help us.”

-:-

The next two days as they waited for rescue were a whirlwind of activity with Spidey, to Leo's dismay, indulging Mikey by taking him around various places in the city, including comic shops, during broad daylight. When the FF returned, their host took them to meet his friends and Johnny jumped on the opportunity to show off for a new fan.

On the second afternoon, the Avengers arrived back home, something Mikey was ecstatic about and just as Spidey was about to make introductions, a glowing portal formed into place.

“Aww man!” Mikey whined. “They have to rescue us _now_?”

Leo shot Mikey a withering look. “Just grab your things, we have to go.”

Frustrated, Mikey sighed and dashed to the side of the room where he had stashed a bag containing his costume and souvenirs he'd picked up. “I'm getting, I'm getting!” He stopped briefly in front of the crowd of perplexed heroes. “Hi Avengers! I'm Mikey and that's my brother Leo!”

 _“Michelangelo!”  
_  
Mikey grinned cheekily, “Sorry, wish I could meet you all properly but Leo's cranky. I don't think he had enough sleep last night and something may have crawled up his shell!” Mikey quickly returned to Leo's side before turning back and waving cheerfully. “Thanks for the hospitality dudes and dudettes! Spidey'll explain everything. By the way, I'm a _huge_ fan!”

Leo grabbed Mikey's arm and started dragging him through the portal.

“Bye Spider-dude! Thanks for everything! Wish I could tell you how my bros react to the movie!”

Spider-man laughed at the exuberance the young turtle displayed even while being literally dragged away, “No problem! Goodbye Mikey, bye Leo!”

“Bye! Remember me! I mean us!” Mikey called. “By...”

The portal snapped closed.

“Who were they, Peter?” Captain America asked a few seconds after the portal closed.

“It's a looong story Cap, but they were real ninja turtles,” Spidey said sheepishly, pulling his mask fully off for the first time in days. He turned to face Ronin, “By the way, I owe you a new copy of one of your DVDs. I said Mikey could take a movie with him that he wanted to show his brothers. Boy are they going to be in for a shock.”

Clint just stared at an amused Spider-man.

-:-

Leo let go of his brother's arm. All of a sudden, Mikey found himself engulfed in the relieved embrace of his family and he relished the rare affection. After several minutes, everyone pulled away.

“I am relieved to see you safe, my sons,” Splinter said, looking to both fondly.

“Thanks, Master Splinter!” Mikey grinned cheerfully. “You have no idea how happy I am to be back.”

Donnie snorted, “Really? Sounded to me like you would have preferred to stay where you were.”

“Nuh!” Mikey laughed happily. “It was a great place to visit with lots of _really_ cool people but it was missing my family.”

Splinter smiled warmly, “We also missed you. You must explain just what exactly happened to you.”

“Sure, Sensei!” Mikey exclaimed, eager to tell the tale but first, he turned to the smirking Raph who had yet to say a word.

“Trust you to get in it deep and wimp out on the tournament,” Raph taunted, adjusting his hold on something in his arms.

Mikey felt his eyes drawn by the object Raph clung to and his eyes widened in horror, “ _Noooo!_ You _won_ the Battle Nexus?”

With a shit eating grin, Raph replied, “Sure did, bro.”

 _“Noooo! My life is ruined! How will I ever live this down?”_ Mikey cried melodramatically. Then he noticed Raph's expression shift from happy to disappointed so Mikey grinned instead, “Seriously though bro, congrats!”

“You mean it?” Raph asked and Mikey nodded.

“Definitely! Last four champions have been from our family. How cool is that?” Mikey asked. “I'll just have to take you down next time we spar.”

Raph laughed, glad Mikey didn't really take his win so badly afterall. “You can try knucklehead but your gonna need all the luck you can get.”

“Dream on, bro! Any time, any place!”

“How about right now?” Raph challenged with a glint in his eye. He turned to the Daimyo and bowed respectfully. “As champion, can I challenge the previous champion? Mikey didn't get to defend his title and I'd _really_ love a chance to humiliate him in front of an audience.”

Splinter cleared his throat.

“I mean, I'd really like a chance to prove myself against him in front of a crowd an' a lotta people are still here for after parties.”

Mikey's jaw dropped.

“Hmm...” The Daimyo mused. “The tournament is over but I cannot see why we can't stage an exhibition match between the current and former champions. Very well, prepare yourselves.”

Minutes later, Mikey and Raph found themselves in the arena. They bowed to each other.

“Begin!”

 

Owari

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For the record, while I do have a lot of problems with the 2k14 movie, I did actually enjoy it.
> 
> To be honest, I would have liked to build more into this story as I feel some parts were lacking but as this is for a contest and it had limitations, I tried to keep it as simple as I could. It needed to remain a oneshot *coughs* very long oneshot... and it was originally meant to be under 8k words but luckily the word limit was removed because I would have had a lot of trouble shaving off over 2k words *sighs*. I have however left some breathing room so if I get time (and inspiration) later, I can do a short story or two to 'fill in the gaps' so to speak. I really would love to expand on Mikey and Spidey's interaction for example XD
> 
> Something I found very interesting when researching for the name of the Levram race was the homage to Marvel itself, the names Levram, Kluh and Ammag in particular, so I kept to that trend when naming the adversaries.    *crossposted to FFNet and Deviant Art


End file.
